


Nineteen Sets of Sixty Seconds

by hootenanny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flying, Long-Distance Relationship, One Shot, Reader-Insert, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootenanny/pseuds/hootenanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really hate having to travel all the time, to leave Chris for months at a time. But today would be one of those magical moments when you came back to Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nineteen Sets of Sixty Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short. It's just another donation to the Chris Demarais/Reader section. Anything helps!

“ _Alright folks, looks like we’re gonna be landing in Austin at just around 7:13_ ,” they say through the intercom. According to the math in your head, that means about 19 minutes until you can get off this plane and finally finally finally see Chris again.

It’s been four months since you last saw him, which, as corny as it sounds, has felt like forever. You looked forwards to your Skype conversations every night. To hear him talk makes you happy. But seeing him for real, not just his face as a bunch of pixels on a screen, excites you to no end. So, yeah, you have been waiting forever.

You don’t even want to check your phone because it’ll make you too anxious. Guess it’s time to read the emergency protocol pamphlet for the sixth time. The man sitting to the left of you must think you’re completely paranoid.

Your eyes are passing over the words but you aren’t quite reading them. You’re thinking back four months to when he dropped you off at the airport last. You remember getting donuts for the drive to the airport, and making a lot of stupid jokes. He reassured you that your film shoot would go perfectly. But that look on his face when you tugged your suitcase into the plane was so heartbreaking. You turned around and swore it would be the last time you’d have to go away like this. And now it was time to keep that promise.

Grabbing for your phone, you nearly have to slap it out of your hands. _All you have to do is wait a few more minutes. About nineteen sets of sixty seconds. That’s not so bad, is it?_

 

* * *

 

Peering out of the window, you can tell the ground is getting closer. Closer, closer, closer, until the wheels stutter on the tarmac, and your heart feels like it’s floating in a fish tank. _Weird analogy. Whatever. This is a big deal._

You’re sat around the middle of the plane and become quite impatient when everyone in front of you takes so long getting their dumb suitcases down. Once they’ve cleared out, you rush to find Chris. You look through the crowd, but you don’t see him anywhere. You look down to your phone, briefly, just to see if you gave him the right time. Suddenly, you feel arms wrap around you and a chin resting on your shoulder.

You make the ugliest noise ever, before being reassured that it's Chris.

“I missed you so much,” he says with a long, happy sigh. You open your mouth to say something, but words simply won’t form, so you pull him in tighter as response. He smells like bitter coffee and his shirt is soft against your cheek and knowing that you won’t have to deal with leaving him anymore is the best feeling in the world.

He trips, and almost falls on you. You snicker when you realize that some old guy bonked his suitcase into Chris’s foot.

“Goddammit, Chris!” Now you’re laughing too hard and you’re in the way of everyone. The two of you walk off to the side, grinning so wide that your face is starting to ache.

Once you’re able to catch your breath, you notice that your stomach is grumbling. You turn to look up at him and it seems that he’s read your mind. “We should get tacos or something once we’re out of here, if that sounds good to you. Or, whatever you want.” He’s a nervous wreck and it’s cute.

“Yeah. Tacos for sure.”

“I,” he starts, itching at his neck, “I really did miss you a lot.”

“I missed you, too.”

There’s a comfortable silence as you walk to baggage claim. You’re home again.


End file.
